


I'll Be Good, I'll Be Good

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Series: Here In My Arms Series [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt Mickey, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Mickey, Sick! Mickey, hurt! mickey, ill mickey, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: Ian tries to get Mickey outside to return some life in the mostly bedridden man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Here In My Arms series
> 
> While these are individual fics that can be read out of order some answers to certain questions might be in the other fics.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

As the illness progressed Mickey’s demeanor would change. Some days he’d be the same old Mickey just a bit weaker and others he’d barely utter a word. Lately it’s been the later as Mickey has gotten weaker. He doesn’t say much other than an acknowledgement of some kind at Ian’s questions.  

“Mornin”s were met with a soft smile and “how’re you feelin?’s with a slow nod now a days.

They go through their now typical morning ritual and Ian leaves Mickey with a soft kiss on the forehead as he goes to finish some things on the computer letting Mickey rest, their other tv keeping him company in their room.

Some days Mickey was out in the living room with Ian doing the same thing but on others when he didn’t go through the effort of moving to the couch Ian just stayed out in the larger part of the house by himself, checking up on Mickey maybe too often.

If he wasn’t on the computer he was curled up beside his boyfriend watching whatever shit tv kept noise in the otherwise painfully silent room. Or he’d just talk out loud to Mickey regardless if he would respond or not.

Ian closes his computer and goes into his room. He notices the tv off and Mickey struggling with a magazine. Some home gardens shit Ian took from someone’s recyclables.  He watches Mickey look at the pictures of gardens and different homes’ flower arrangements. Its spring outside now, Ian recalls. Nature starting its cycle of life over, and Mickey was stuck in here. He watches as Mickey breathes in heavily and tosses the magazine to the side rubbing his eyes after.

“Hey,” Ian says to him after checking his phone

Mickey looks in his direction.

“Why don’t we go on a walk?”

Ian looks at Mickey and can see him not quite getting it.

“Outside?”

Mickey’s brow stops furrowing and he looks down, away from Ian.

“You can get some fresh air,” Ian says, sitting on the bed. Mickey is silent. “It’s nice out.”

Mickey shakes his head.

 “It’ll be good for you.” Ian continues, trying to hide some slight desperation in his voice. His hand brushes on Mickeys noticing he’s still not looking at him. 

“No,” Mickey says softly.

“Mick, come on. It’ll-“

Mickey shakes his head, “I said,” Mickey pauses to try to speak louder. “I said no.”

Ian nods and clears his throat, getting up from his spot by Mickey on the bed. “Okay,” Ian says, looking at Mickey. He sniffles. “Okay.” He repeats taking a last look at Mickey and rubbing his hand softly before leaving the room again. He closes the door softly behind him.

About an hour later he hears the creek of the door over his practically muted TV viewing. He looks to the door’s direction and sees Mickey leaning on it.

“Need something?” Ian asks.

Mickey looks down which triggers Ian to come to him.

“What is it?” Ian asks him.

Mickey bites his lip. “Maybe we can…a little bit?”

It’s Ian’s time to look confused. “Can what?”

Mickey looks towards the window.

“Go outside?”

Mickey nods slowly.

“Yeah?” Ian looks at Mickey surprised. It wasn’t the first time he tried getting Mickey outside.

 “Not long though.” Mickey says softly. “I don’t know if I can.”

 “Of course.” Ian kisses Mickey with a smile and gets them ready for their walk.

 

15 minutes later they’re outside the house. Mickey in his beanie and one of Ian’s jackets sitting in his wheelchair as Ian pushes him along the sidewalk.

“See this is nice huh?” Ian says 5 minutes down the path.

Mickey nods.

Back to silence, Ian thinks.

“Tired?” Ian asks a little later.

“Always.” Mickey lets out and Ian feels a pang of guilt for even asking.

“Let me know when you want to turn back.”

Another nod.

Not even a minute later they see someone else walking. As they get closer they start to look familiar.

“Fuck,” Ian chuckles and hears a ‘hmm?’ coming from Mickey.

“Fucking Roy or Troy or whatever.” Fiona’s most recent ex. “Why’d she date someone whose name literally reeks douchebag?”

Ian hears Mickey scoff and clear his throat. “Spotted us.” Mickey lets out.

“Fuck. This wheelchair have stealth mode?”

Mickey chuckles, music to Ian’s ears. “Only I’d be safe.”

Ian smiles, Mickey’s chuckle making him feel warm inside despite the asshole that was interrupting their peaceful walk.

“Maybe he won’t notice us.”

A grunt from Mickey.

“Hey! Ian?” Troy says as he puts his hands above his brow to see better. “Is that you, man?”

Ian tries to hide his eye roll as Troy jogs over to him.

“Hey, Ian!” He exclaims again making his way to the redhead. “Babysitting the elderly now?” He asks earning an offended look from Ian. Ian’s so shocked he doesn’t say anything. He’s about to open his mouth to defend Mickey when he hears a loud aggressive “Fuck you” come from in front of him instead.

His face turns from pissed to surprised at Mickey. Mickey barely said anything above a whisper now a days it was nice to hear a bit of the old Mickey.

“Oh shit! Mickey, man. I’m sorry. You just look…are you sick?”

Mickey laughs sarcastically “Nah I just love being wheeled around. Fuck walking, right?”

Ian covers his mouth to try not to laugh directly in Troy’s face. It’s been a while since he’s heard Mickey’s quips.

“I’m really sorry. Fiona never mentioned anything.” He says looking up at Ian. Ian notices now Troy is hunched over to look at Mickey like he’s a child. Ian’s sure Mickey isn’t too happy about that.

“Why would she?” Ian interjects. Knowing full well Troy was gone or almost gone before Mickey got sick.

Mickey coughs and Ian’s not sure if it’s from his remark or not. Troy shrugs Ian off. “I’m sorry, Mickey. I feel like such an asshole” Troy takes his attention back to Mickey.

“You said that already Richard,” Mickey remarks. “I’m dying, man. Not fuckin deaf.”

Ian swallows hard at the “dying” part. Mickey _wasn’t_ dying.

“Plus you already are an asshole,” Mickey continues. “No need for your recent comments to prove that.”

Troy is left speechless. Ian manages to hide a smirk and offers Troy an sort of apology.

“Sorry about this one,” Ian says tapping Mickeys shoulder lightly. “It’s the meds, you know?” He whispers.

Troy nods “Oh right, right. Of course.”

Ian holds his mouth tight to not laugh as Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Well see ya around, Rory” Ian says grabbing the handles to Mickey’s chair to move forward.

“It’s Troy.”

“Right, right. Well see ya.” Ian says moving both of them away from the man.

 

“Hey you know about that dying thing I didn’t-“ Mickey starts as soon as they’re out of Troy’s earshot.

“Yeah. I know.”

“Good.” Mickey nods.

“You want to head back now?” Ian asks.

 “We…don’t have to.” Mickey looks back to Ian.

“Yeah?” Ian asks surprised with a hint of giddiness.

Mickey shrugs. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“You want to just keep walking?”

“Yeah. Or…” Mickey thinks. “We could head to your old house?”

“Yeah? You sure?”

Mickey shrugs. “Why not? It’s been a while.”

“Okay,” Ian says with excitement in his voice. “Encounter with an asshole put a little pep in your step huh?”

Mickey chuckles. “Yeah maybe.”

“Maybe I’ll get douche bags to come by the house more then.”

“God please don’t.” Mickey groans mockingly.

Ian laughs as they head on their way to the Gallagher’s.

 

Soon after wheeling Mickey up to the backdoor they discover the house is empty.

“Hmm,” Ian says. “Guess everyone’s out. Wanna head back?”

Mickey shrugs. “We can wait. Unless you’d rather be home.”

“Nah,” Ian says gripping the handles on Mickey’s chair and pushing him into the living room. “Let’s see how far Carl got in that Resident Evil game I let him borrow.”

“Isn’t that shit like 5 years old?”

“Yeah but he doesn’t know that.” Ian turns on the tv and game console and flops down on the couch next to Mickey. “And I happened to beat this shit 3 times”

“Wow 3 times?” Mickey says sarcastically. “You should put that shit in Guinness World Records or something.”

Ian laughs. “Shut up.”

“You wanna play?” Ian asks when the start screen comes on.

“Nah,” Mickey waves away the offer of the controller. “I do want to sit by you though.” Mickey grins.

Ian gets up to assist but Mickey waves him away again. “I got it.”

“You sure?”

“Mhmm,” Mickey says quietly, trying not to visibly wince when he gets up. He walks over Ian the redhead watching him gleefully as Mickey sits down by him. “Now. Show me what you got Mr. “I Beat-This-Game-Three-Times”.

Ian gives a wide grin as he presses play.

 

An hour or so goes by and Mickey is passed out on Ian’s lap. Finally Ian hears the front door open and mumbling as the person entering was talking.

“…do you know what I’m saying?” They say more clearly as they enter the living room. It’s Fiona, Debbie right behind her.

“Ian!” Fiona exclaims seeing her brother on the couch. Mickey rubs his eyes and sits up. “And Mickey. What’re you…”

“Ian’s here?” Debbie questions excitedly, turning towards them, eyes finally away from her phone.

“What’re you guys doing-? I mean how did you get-?” Fiona always spoke awkwardly around them since Mickey got sick. Always tried too hard to not make it obvious. What she really wanted to say how did they make it out of the house without having to go back in 5 minutes later?

Ian just smiles. “We took a walk. Ended up here.”

“Huh.” Fiona lets out.

Debbie puts her phone down and heads to the other side next to Mickey. “It’s good to see you out of the house and everything,’ she says.

“Debs…” Fiona starts.

Mickey grins. “Yeah it’s nice to be out.”

“You feeling any better?” she asks.

Mickey breathes in and shrugs next to her.

“Um you can stay for dinner if you want? Lip’s coming by after work and Carl should be out of detention soon.”

“Uhh…” Ian turns to Mickey to see if he’s okay with it.

Mickey smiles and nods as if to say sure why not.

“Yeah that’d be nice,” Ian turns back to Fiona.

“Great,” She smiles. “I’ll order a pizza or something? That okay?”

“Sounds amazing.” Mickey lets out.

After getting off the phone with Lip to pick up the food after his shift, Fiona comes over and sits in the living room with the rest of them.

“Hey so guess who we bumped into on the way here,” Ian says when she takes her seat. He looks at Mickey who starts chuckling.

“Who?”

“One of your infamous exes.”

“Jimmy?”

“Haha fuck no.”

“Who?”

“Richard.” Mickey says.

“Troy?” Fiona asks, knowing Mickey liked calling him Richard because Richard is long name for Dick.

“Fuckin’ Troy,” Ian says, emphasis on “fuckin’”.

Fiona laughs. “Jesus. That must’ve been fun.”

“Mickey got rid of him quick.” Ian laughs nudging Mickey by him.

“What can I say,” Mickey says. “I still got it.”

 

After Lip and Carl’s equally surprised reactions to seeing Mickey and Ian in the Gallagher’s house they sit down to eat.

 

“Hey,” Fiona whispers to Ian beside her. Ian turns to her. “He seems to be doing better.” She says nudging in Mickey’s direction, noticing him listening to Lip and Carl’s conversation with an amused look.

“Yeah,” Ian says softly watching Mickey as well. He smiles looking at him but his smile quickly fades as he turns towards her. It’s solemn, soft. “We’ll see how long this lasts.”

Fiona closes her mouth, speechless, nods, and tries to give Ian a reassuring smile but he’s turned back to Mickey by now.


End file.
